


Second Thoughts Without Second Chances

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [4]
Category: DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is kind of a dick, Budding feelings, Clark is a good friend, Fist Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Bruce realizes what he gave up too late. Oliver makes sure he knows to stay away. Arthur is so done with everyone's shenanigans.





	Second Thoughts Without Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Bruce in a way that I always figured he would handle vulnerability, which kind of results in him being a dick. Not that I have any hate for Batman. I hope you enjoy this latest addition regardless. Thanks as always for reading.

Bruce looked over at the lantern across the table during the meeting, trying not to be distracted by the soft blue glow beside the brunette. All the other League members listened as Hal recounted his capture, Barry filling in gaps where he could. Acutely aware of the way the blue eyes warmed while looking over at the Green Lantern. He shifted in his chair as he looked over the very worn man. Hal had almost died, he realized and it was Barry who had raced across space for him. It was Barry that Bro' Dee summoned because of his ability to break through Hal's defenses, only Barry.

Clark interrupted his thoughts when he offered a relieved smile, "I'm glad you made it out okay. Lucky for us all Barry was able to both wield a lantern ring and break through that barrier of yours,"

Clearing his throat, "Is there anything else before we conclude this meeting," Batman dismissed. It did not pass his observation that in spite of their proximity Oliver and Barry managed to completely avoid looking at one another. Even though the archer was seated next to Hal the brunette made no acknowledgment of the man. Before he could ponder this too much Barry spoke up.

"Uh yea actually," Barry added not looking at the Dark Knight, "Seeing as he almost died and even the Guardians deemed it necessary. I was hoping Hal could get a sabbatical from duties,"

"Bear no," Hal started.

"And since I still have the Blue Lantern ring. I was hoping to stay with him to help heal him," he went on as if his friend hadn't spoken.

"Two of you out of commission at once puts the burden elsewhere," Batman rebuffed. Realistically it was a completely reasonable request but he loathed the idea of the pair spending so much time together alone. It was common knowledge that Barry's apartment was the place Hal called home but that had been acceptable so long as Barry had Oliver, now Batman had to fight the jealousy uncurling in his chest.

Red Arrow said cooly, "Kid Flash and I can watch Central City if that's what you're worried about," he leaned back in his chair arms crossed over his chest, "It's not like Star City has a shortage of Arrows," 

"Excellent it is decided then," Diana concluded, "The sooner Barry has mended our lantern the better,"

Everyone dispersed Roy giving his uncle a relieved side hug while offering his thanks to the blue glowing speedster. Hal sighed, "I gotta grab some clothes from my room here real quick," as Bruce walked passed the group.

 

A short while later he walked into Hal's quarters surprised to see Green Arrow sitting on the bed as if he had been waiting for him, "Where's Hal," he asked.

Leaning forward arms crossed resting on his knees, "Already on his way to Central," even behind the green domino the glare was obvious, "What's the matter Spooky? Hal's brush with death giving you seconds thoughts,"

Standing at his full height, shoulders squared, "What I wanted to discuss with him is none of your concern," voice a deep rumble. The smugness of the other man, made him bristle at being so easily guessed. 

Oliver only smirked, "I'm not the rest of them. Your growly bat shit doesn't scare me," he snarled back, "Stay away from Hal or I promise you, come Hell or high water I will make you hurt a thousand times worse than you already did him. The Arrow family protects what's theirs,"

Staring hard at the archer, "Is that why Barry can't stand to look at you anymore," he shot back icily, "Or Hal for that matter? He acted like you didn't even exist and you were sitting right next to him," 

The blonde shot to his feet, "You have no fucking idea what went on between us and at least I never lied to Barry," he was standing dangerously close, knowing he was giving the other man an advantage, "My cards were on the table. Unlike you fooling Hal into thinking you actually loved him just for you to throw him away because he couldn't live up to your damned expectations. Christ, no wonder you can't hang onto a goddamned Robin,"

He was expecting the punch, but not quickly enough to do much more than turn his face weakening the blow. Slamming his shoulder into the armored chest he rolled them both back into the hall. Hooking his ankle to break the other man's footing they both crashed into the wall. 

Oliver tore the cowl back only to have Bruce's forehead connect with his nose in a sickening crunch. Keeping him close the archer gripped the back of his head bringing the heel of his other hand to the tightened jaw dislocating it.

Clark and Arthur pulled them apart, "What's going on here," the Kryptonian demanded, looking from Oliver's shattered nose to Bruce's jaw sitting at an odd angle, "Bruce your jaw,"

Shaking off the super he only glowered at the archer.

"Whatever is going on between you both needs to stop," Arthur commanded, remembering the first time they were broken apart which resulted in a similar amount of damage, "This has been going on for several months now,"

Tilting his head back he realigned the cartilage in his nose as best he could, "I said what I needed to," he spat blood at the black boots, "What he does with it is up to him,"

Clark and Aquaman glanced between them. While the rest of the league had tried their best not to get involved in the spat that had erupted between the billionaires over Hal the fact that it had yet to resolve itself was worrying. Roy at least had, had the good sense to take his dispute to Gotham. Superman's face pinched in irritation looking at the archer, "There wasn't a better way to handle this,"

Rolling his eyes, of course Superman would be on his side, "Yeah well seeing as I didn't throw the first punch," pausing as he thought, "This time anyway," before continuing, "Let me know what he says and if I still have a place on the team," he stalked out.

"Why is every member of the Queen family so dramatic," the Atlantian shook his head recalling the way the red headed archer had made a similar snarled remark to Bruce after they both arrived at a meeting with the older man wearing a dark bruise on his face.

Popping of the joint and a grumbled reply, "Because they are like a pack of wolves snarling at anything resembling a threat to their members," he shrugged. 

Arthur only shook his head dismissively before taking his leave. Clark glared in the direction Oliver had taken. Admittedly he was biased, Bruce was his best friend which is also why he understood Oliver's position however seeing as Hal was his, "I thought Hal wasn't speaking to him. Why is he still trying to pick a fight with you over him,"

"Because Hal is his best friend the fact that Lantern is angry with him now doesn't change the fact that he is someone Oliver would defend with his life," he paused rubbing his jaw, "Nor does it change the fact Hal would still do the same for him,"

Smiling Clark nodded gripping Batman's shoulders, "This is a pretty messy situation we've got here old friend, but why is Green Arrow still acting like this? I thought it was all settled," he asked.

Thinking about Hal standing on his balcony as he told him they weren't working out because the lantern took too many risks with no thought or regard to those affected by his decisions. He had determined not to leave himself vulnerable to the damage that would undoubtedly occur eventually unless the man changed. 

Hal looked at him for a moment angry and hurt, "What I do and how I do it...that's what got me this ring and the ability to overcome everything that has happened to me. I don't know any other way to be and if you loved me, really loved me you'd accept that,"

"I guess I don't then," he said coldly, furious the man wouldn't even agree to attempt to change.

The hurt that shone from the green eyes replayed in his mind as he came back to himself, "I thought it was too," he sighed thinking about how close he had come to never seeing the cocky pilot again which caused a sharp twist in his heart.


End file.
